(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feed means for automatic shaping equipment and particularly relates to an automatically actuated guard for the cutting tool of the shaping equipment.
(2) Discussion of the Prior Art
In the production of duplicate workpieces having irregular shapes, such as, for example, pieces that go into making wood furniture, many different types of feeding devices are used for feeding workpieces to cutting or shaping tools. Most of the feeding devices include means to mount templates or patterns thereon with means to follow the patterns and feed the workpieces to cutting or shaping machines in conformity with a predetermined pattern. The cutting tools are typically unguarded.